In the electronics industry in particular, it is often necessary to align a small component in a precise predetermined position on a work surface. For example, when connecting an integrated circuit device to a printed circuit board, the I.C. contact leads or pads oppose corresponding circuit board sockets or solder pads. If precise alignment is not achieved, a necessary contact may not be effected and the I.C. must be removed from the circuit board and replaced thereon in the correct position. Prior systems designed to assure the correct positioning of a component on a work surface teach placing a reference point on the work surface adjacent the location on which the component is to be deposited. The system, either manually or automatically, moves the work surface until the reference point is aligned with a detecting means. The system then places the component on the work surface and it is presumed that the reference point is correctly aligned. Alignment is automatic rather than visual and no viewing means to verify correct alignment is provided. Consequently, if lack of alignment occurs, through mechanical error, malfunction or otherwise, an imperfect end product results.